regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 159
Malcifer Recap Day 111 Winter's Reach. Malcifer Winter has learnt Necrograft and Soul Siphon. Malcifer wants to use Necrograft a new hand onto Jason the Blacksmith. With Necrograft costing 5 years of Malcifer's life, young Lord Winter wants the cost in years to be given by the Kel William Courville's family. Malcifer first goes to write a letter, but instead processes his spectre and takes it to the Courville village. On the way Malcifier spots several scouts at key spot. After some hours the spectre arrives at the village to find it fortified, with the village now having hastily built barricades erected and bonfires around. The manor house has a new palisade wall being built around it. 3 spears of troops are at the keep. Malcifer moves the shades past the palisade wall and is spotted and an alarm is raised. The share heads inside the estate house. Malcifer navigates though the building, ignoring the attacks from the knights and troops inside. The shade arrives at the lord's bedchamber and goes inside with no trouble as the guards useless try to attack with bronze weapons. Malcifer demands payment of lives, 2 lives this moon, to be sent to Winter's Reach. A nearby Knight says they'll never give up, but the young lord seems not to have the same resolve. The shade leaves the town and heads back to Winter's Reach. Day 112 The shade returns to Winter's Reach after 20 hours after he left, but is unable to approach his house during the daylight. Malcifer waits 2 more hours when it is night again he is able to bring the shade inside and reaches Malcifer's body, and he is able to return. Lilith is in the bedroom tending to Malcifier's wounds. Malcifer wakes up. Malcifer asks for Lilith to find a sturdy new hand for Jason. Malcifer then finds the skeleton of the mage he raise and upgrades it to a Specialist Skeleton, with the glow of the eyes changing to Green. He orders the Specialist to take 20 skeleton warriors and orders it to capture people outside Winter's Reach and bring them back, with the hunting grounds being Gator Beach. Malcifer then heads into town to catch up on his citizens, and all is well. Day 113 Malcifer is in his estate house when a group of villagers lead by Bates the Innkeeper arrive with 3 shackled prisoners. The prisoners are adults and in rags. Bates says some knights arrived and delivered the 3 prisoners. Malcifer surmises they are from the Courvilles as requested. Malcifer has the 3 prisoners taken to the Winter's Reach's Church. Malcifer has the zombies of Big Jimmy and Janet to help. Malcifer commands Bates to bring Jason and Lilith. Malcifer cuts off one of the prisoners hand and kills the other prisoner and Soul Siphons his soul to Necrograft the hand onto Jason's arm. Lilith sews the hand on during the process. Malcifer then just sacrifices the other 2 prisoners for their years. Several villages seem to have become Cultists of Winter after their old jobs at the farms no longer exist because of all the sacrificed animals. Day 114 Malcifer heads to the now sobre blacksmith Jason and gets him to adjust his armor to fit, as well as have bone and other embellishments added to it. Malcifer also acquires some wooden knives to use as spiritual weapons. Malcifer then decides on just some plain armor adjustment instead, which will take 2 weeks. Lord Rosegrove tells Malcifer the good news that a child has been born in the village. Malcifer gets to work rasing more skeletons as he waits for his armor. Day 116 The Specialist Skeleton and their squad returns with 10 alive prisoners from Gator Beach as well as one of the missing Skeleton Warriors that were sent to Gator Beach last time, which had gotten lost. One of the prisoners, an older woman, stands tall, and tells Malcifier she could be ashamed of himself. Malcifer has the 10 brought down to the church to be sacrifed to make 10 specialist. However party was thought the sacrifices, 2 woman, sisters, claim to Lilith they can obtain a rare herb, a Witchs' Foot, so Malcifer gives them both a reprieve and assigns them to Lilith. The other 8 prisoners are still sacrificed to make 8 specialist skeletons. Malcifer sends out 4 specalists in the country side with a spear of warrior skeletons with each of them. He sets the other 4 new specalists to clean up Winter's Reach. Malcifer sends out a squad of 2 specialists, 2 ghouls, 20 Skeleton Warriors to go around the Blumwood to capture people alive and calls the unit "the tax collectors". He also sends out 4 other specialists in seprate squads with some skeleton warriors as scouts. Day 121 A skeleton scout comes to Malcifer. Using yes/no questions, Malcifer is able to work out it spotted 300 interlopers. Malcifier rallies all the nearby undead together to prepare to defend. 134 Regular Skeletons. 17 Blood Knights. 24 Archers, 52 Spearmen. 44 Zombies. He also orders he remaining specalists to go into the Blumwood to recall the scouts and "the tax collectors". Malcifier's armor is still a week away from being finished. Malcifer positions his troops as the enemy army arrives. The battle is joined around 10-11 am. Malcifer stays surrounded by his blood knights as the other units move in to engage. After a few minutes the zombies catch up to the battle and enter the battle as well. The Courville forces are using spears against Skeletons, which are ineffective. As the undead reach the living archers, archers break rank and flee from the battle. The melee clash with the melee. When the fight turns against the living, they retreat, with 2 knights covering the retreat before dying. Malcifer plans to pursuit the Courville Army. Malcifer assumes that Courville's forces have rebelled against their lord who gave the 3 sacrifices. Category:Malcifer Winter Episodes Category:Dicing with Death Episodes